ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Arashi
'Character First Name' Arashi 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Neurotech 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 15 'Date of Birth' 3/12 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian. 'Height' 5'8 'Weight' 130 lbs. 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja. 'Scars/Tattoos' none. 'Affiliation' Hidden Leaf Village 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' A few things that come to mind where as Arashi Uchiha is concerned is; serious, smug, and of coarse stand off-ish. Despite having the typical "You are lesser than me and you should feel that way" aura, he actually does care for the members of his team even if he doesn't seem like much of a team player. In times of strife he tends to keep calm and collected even if he is faced with his own impending death. He also doesn't like to be around others, not wanting to go to group gatherings unless absolutely necessary or a person at the gather REALLY got on his good side. 'Behaviour' Stand off-ish, Distant, anti-social, Aggressive. 'Nindo (optional)' "I will wreck you like a bear..." 'Summoning' Lion 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Lightning 'Advanced Nature' None. 'Weapon of choice' Chinese Straight Sword. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):2 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):2 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):1 (Tanto) Total: 40 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique ( C rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Combo ( C rank) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Clone_Technique (C rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Gale (D rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu%3A_Sharingan http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique (C rank) 'Allies' Konoha 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Arashi Uchiha was born on the date of March 12th to mother, Miyu Uchiha,a rather dainty and gentle lady with gorgeous silky black hair that fell to the small of her back and pale milky skin the was only complemented more so by her vibrant blue eyes and father, Masaru Uchiha, a rather large and robust man who kept his hair cut to his shoulders, who had a bit more pigment in his skin tone due to doing much work in his shop, which made special request weaponry for the konoha shinobi, despite the weapons having no special abilities they came in all shapes and sizes which allowed them to be called, special weaponry. Miyu Uchiha had died at birth, leaving Masaru to care for the young Arashi by his self however his father eventually succumbed to an illness and passed away as well, due to him and Arashi not being particularly "close" at the time it didn't stir enough emotion to awaken his sharingan, leaving him with the final 2 swords of his creation, a tempered steel black sword that was named "Luna" and a special titanium sword that had a rainbow like reflection named "Sola". At the age of 5 Arashi entered the academy, to start training to become a shinobi in which he found he was rather exceptional at, slowly rising through the academy, with practice and enough natural talent to make it a breeze, however, due to his parents dying at a young age he became distant from the other academy students, which caused him to have the "im too good for you" kind of look that caused him to be hated by most of his peers, eventually he adopted the look to himself. At the age of 12 he finally graduated the academy. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Arashi vs. Kira (12/31/14) Spar on 12/29/14: Arashi Uchiha vs Ningyo Loutka (12/29/14) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/1/6/15_Arashi_VS_Makota_spar (1/06/15) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Hiyori_vs_Arashi_1/17/2015?venotify=created (1/7/15) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Exam:_Grey_vs_Arashi (1/20/15) Missions: Child from the skies. (B-Rank Mission) 11/01/2015 (1/11/15) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Beary_Forest?venotify=created - C Rank (1/15/15) Casual Meetings or Events: A rare friendship. (Casual RP) (12/31/14) Uchiha siblings reunite under the sun. (1/3/2015) Clan Specific: Rise of the True Uchiha (01/03/2015) Training Roleplays Squad one: Criss-cross multi jun-jun (1/3/15) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Beary_Forest?venotify=created- C Rank (1/15/15) Rise of the True Uchiha (04/4/2015) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Criss_Cross_Multi_Jun_Jun_Part_2?action=history (1/4/15) http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/08/01%2F2015 (08/01/15) 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha Miku Uzumaki